vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
130023-morning-coffee-1708-rebirth-community-guilds
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes, and this is one of the hardest things to get right. So many people with so many different goals and motivations. It's hard to find the right balance, and sometimes you have to draw lines where people aren't going to like them. As a raider, I'm mostly concerned about getting bosses down and raiding in a friendly environment. Progression is good, and of course I like shineys, but if I'm doing the fights, I'm generally happy. As a raid *leader*, on the other hand, I've learned there are many different motives, and some are pretty subtle. It's impossible to meet everyone's objectives, especially since sometimes they are contradictory. There are some weeks that are worse than others, but it can be tough- especially when someone takes a decision very personally (though the converse can be true- it's a joy when someone takes a hard decision very well). I try to be considerate of everyone, but sometimes it's not possible and hard decisions have to be made (the up coming schedule change caused me a lot of heartache because there were definitely core people who were going to be unhappy no matter what, but I think/hope it will end up being for the best)I feel like our guild has a great team assembled at the moment, and all we lack is a little more practice on Ohmna (this weekend was tough because we were out one of our tanks, so were quickly training a new tank on all of those threat drop mechanics- and it's hard for me to bring much leadership to that discussion because I'm on pillars). We had one really good pull where we got to the 15% and everyone execute almost perfectly up until the first spew. So I know we've got it in us, and I'm pretty stoked. Anyway, as John said, Friday GA WAS fun. We really stomped that place and the DPS was insane (for us). And this was with one of our top DPS benched so that others could have a shot at some gear. Can't wait to do it again (but REALLY can't wait for the worm to die). I did find out that the amory on my site is broken, because apparently there is a limit to the number of things JabbitHole will allow you to link on one page at one time. So, I'll have to do it a little more manually. I hope I can get that worked out soon, because as a raid leader it helps me immensely to know who has holes in their gear set, especially when I'm choosing who to bring for gear/progresssion nights. Definitely this. My wife and I have enjoyed a few runs with PV, and we've enjoyed getting some extra slots filled when we were short. The community in WS ha been great about forming these alliances, which are probably necessary given the nature of the content (bringing in a total unknown can be pretty dicey). | |} ---- ---- ---- I've found this to be the case a lot, too, which is frustrating for me as I... don't really like just hanging out in voice chats. xD I enjoy it if I'm with people while I'm doing a dungeon or a raid, but I definitely prefer text for general chatting. Probably the introvert in me. :S Unfortunately it can be isolating. I still can't believe my husband and I finally finished attunement yesterday. That only took... a really long time! xD And we may actually do some raiding on tuesday?? What is this?? The last time I did serious endgame stuff was when I was RL for my FC's Coil static in FFXIV well over a year ago... it feels really weird to maybe be stepping into that again, though at least it's not as raid leader status. After running a competitive raid guild in WoW and in FFXIV, I thought I was about done with that kind of thing. I'm anxious about schedule demands and how I will juggle that with my usual evening past time of RP, plus teaching starting up again in about a week. Also anxious as I've never really interacted with a good chunk of the people we'll be raiding with... hope I make a good impression? @_@ | |} ---- Prepare to be infected. Raiding in this game is amazing! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- The Crescent Order *points at SlyJeff* They're definitely my brand of crazy. :lol: (the Saddles are too) The Saddles are still around but they weren't raiding at the time TCO was building out their core team. I think they've got an alliance with Black Dagger Society now. I knew I was missing raiding but I didn't know how badly I was. Not that I have extensive experience but I rate GA up there with TOR's Scum and Villany (one of my favorites). Can't wait to take a crack at DS. All great groups too! I had been considering them and Perseus Veil. | |} ---- ---- ----